The transport industry has benefited from various technologies that were either developed in response to unique problems or adapted from other industry applications to suit the specific needs of the transport industry. Managing large fleets of transport vehicles and their cargo has been an ongoing challenge. Scheduling pick-ups and deliveries of cargo involved imprecise tasks of mapping routes, along with calculating miles and driving time. Early on, the only practical means for monitoring a driver's progress and ensuring adherence to a schedule included the use of driver logs and sporadic telephone contact between a scheduler and a driver.
Compounding the problem is that a single tractor may haul any number of trailers over a wide geographical area. For example, a driver may attach a trailer loaded with fresh produce in Phoenix for delivery to Austin. In Austin, the same driver may disconnect from the trailer of fresh produce and drive across town to attach a trailer loaded with furniture which needs to be delivered to Denver. In Denver, the driver detaches the trailer loaded with furniture, and attaches a trailer loaded with canned goods which needs to be delivered to Albuquerque. As demonstrated by this example, good logistical planning is critical.
Cellular and satellite Global Positioning System (GPS) technologies have been adapted to the transport industry in response to logistical challenges such as those outlined above. Such systems enable remote tracking of both the tractor and trailer to provide real-time or near real-time information as to the position and identification of tractor and trailer units. One such system is the OmniTRACS® Mobile Communications Solution from Qualcomm® which provides wireless communication and satellite positioning through a two-way satellite wireless link. OmniTRACS comprises an integrated keyboard and display connected to a processing unit. While on the road, a driver can use the integrated keyboard and display to send and read messages which are sent and received via satellite.
Another system, also provided by Qualcomm, is TrailerTRACS®, which remotely provides trailer location and operational information including a unique trailer identifier. TrailerTRACS can provide trailer location information and an identifier of whether or not the trailer is tethered to a tractor. However, when used in conjunction with the OmniTRACS system, the two systems can communicate with each other and remotely provide information and identifiers for both the tractor and the trailer. A base station, for example, would be able to determine which trailers are connected to which tractors.
While systems such as those provided by Qualcomm provide viable solutions to the logistical problems associated with the transport industry, installation of the systems within large fleets of tractors and trailers can be a daunting task. Because tracking and communications systems are typically integrated within the existing electrical system of a tractor and trailer, installation most often requires a technician to cut into one or more electrical and/or data wires. If the tractor and/or trailer is under warranty, such retrofitting can void all or a portion of such warranty. Also, in creating a splice, it is necessary to cut into a wire which compromises the critical insulating properties of the wire. This can lead to environmental exposure and wire corrosion, thereby disrupting critical systems.
One way to avoid splicing into the existing electrical system of the tractor, is to add an additional umbilical solely dedicated for the transfer of electric power and data between the tractor and trailer, or to reconfigure the existing umbilical and connectors. However, these solutions would not only be labor intensive, but would not be practical in that tractor and trailer interchangeability is critical. As such, industry standards have been defined to ensure that any tractor can safely and effectively haul any trailer.
The standards for power exchange between a tractor and trailer have remained constant for the past several decades. Power is generally exchanged between the two units through a seven wire cable commonly referred to as an umbilical. The umbilical provides electrical current to the trailer to power, for example, turn signals, tail lights, side marker lamps, brake lights, Automatic Braking System (ABS), and the like. In order to promote uniformity throughout the industry, the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) has adopted standards for both the seven wire cable (SAE J1067) and the associated seven pin connector (SAE J560).
For the reasons set forth above, there is a need for a retrofitting method and assembly whereby tracking and communications systems may be quickly and safely installed within fleets of tractors and trailers. Because data relating to the tracking and communications system is exchanged between a tractor and trailer over an existing power line, it is desirable to tie into the power line, where a data signal is at its strongest and most reliable level. Moreover, there is a need for a retrofitting method and assembly that enables a technician to quickly and reliably tie into the existing tractor electrical and data transfer infrastructure, with minimal or no cutting and splicing.